The present invention relates to a system for recycling waste, in particular waste with a high water content. It is also aimed at the method used in this system.
The treatment of waste with a high water content, such as sludge from wastewater treatment plants and livestock slurries currently constitutes a great problem for operators of these installations and for the local authorities. Growing environmental concerns make it necessary to find effective and economically viable solutions to this problem.
The purpose of the present invention is to propose a waste recycling system allowing the problem of the treatment of waste, and most particularly of waste with a high water content, to be solved.